Baby Bart's adventures
One day baby Bart was sleeping in his cot, the spikey haired yellow boy was wearing a nappy and a set of baby footsy pyjamas printed with Krusty the clowns. Suddenly his stomach gurgled and he grunted as he pushed out a slimey mush into his nappy with a splat! Bart cried loudly until Marge arrived and took him out of his crib. She sniffed him and gagged. "Peeyeeew someone needs a diaper change!" Said Marge teasing him. She laid him on the changing mat and tore off his nappy, she wiped his tushy, powdered him and then placed a nappy flat under him and taped it up. The nappy was white with yellow tabs. Marge took Bart downstairs and put him in front of the TV and turned it on and put on Happy Little Elves. Bart made a face in disgust as Marge left to do the laundry. While watching the cartoon Bart sucked his pacifier, it was blue and shiny and made of plastic. Suddenly the curious bear cub jumped out of a giant treasure chest the elves had just opened. Bart noticed she had green fur, he rolled his eyes in disbelief. However one thing about her caught his attention, she had a big green wet shiny nose, Bart cooed with joy as he was transfixed by the cartoon bear's shiny nose, he wet his nappy as she pressed her nose into the screen. Suddenly Bart had an idea, he took out his magic wand from Wiz Kids and transported himself to the land of the happy little elves. Bart found himself in a Disney like forest full of fantasy and wonder. He wandered through a glade until a bush rustled. Bart did a double take as a big green bear cub emerged from the bushes, it had a big wet shiny green nose. The bear cub sniffed Bart's nappy with her big shiny green nose. Bart winced and blushed as he was being sniffed. The cub grinned and sniffed him some more. Bart blushed as he was forced to press up against a tree to get away from the cub. Eventually he wet himself. The cub tried to sniff him again so Bart squeezed her nose, it squeaked like a toy, he giggled and squeezed it again. The cub whined and rubbed her sore nose frowning at Bart. Bart giggled playfully. The cub smirked and sniffed him again, Bart winced and tried to get away but the bear cub grabbed him and began sniffing his nappy a lot. Bart blushed and wet himself he struggled and squirmed as the cub sniffed the front of his nappy. The bear cub then honked her nose, Bart giggled and tweaked her nose, gurgling at the squeaking noises it made. Then Bart turned himself into a fairy and planted his hands up her nose, splat! His hands sunk into her slimey boogers... "Yeeeuck!" Bart groaned as he tried to pull his hands out of the snot but he was stuck fast! Nnnnnnnngh! Nnnnnnngh! Twanged the boogers as he tugged at them. "Yeeeuck! Leggo!" Cried the bear cub as she tried to pull Bart free, eventually she tore him free of the boogers and frowned at him, Bart giggled as slime dripped from his arms. The cub took him back to her nest, once she sat him down he stuffed his hands up her nose, splat! He giggled dementedly as he tugged at the gooey boogers. "Yeeeuck! Dun do that!" The bear cub whined as she pulled him free, she tutted as he dripped slime everywhere. Bart struggled as he dangled by his nappy, waving his magic wand, he chanted a spell and suddenly slimey gooey tendrils of mucus grabbed his feet with two wet splats. Bart gurgled in disgust as he struggled and squirmed, the boogers twanged as he struggled and made stretchy sounds. Two more grabbed his hands and engulfed them like his feet, he struggled more. Then a big glob splattered onto his nappy, "Yeeeuck!" Bart groaned as it engulfed and oozed over his nappy. Bart struggled and squirmed until he was pulled up the curious bear cub's nose. Bart yelled as he was dragged down a dark slimey tunnel, he landed in a pool of slime with a splat. Bart coughed and spluttered as he tried to Tread water. Suddenly something slimey emerged from the slime, it was a snot teddy! The slime monster teddy had beady eyes and a big wet shiny green nose, he giggled deviously. Suddenly the slime started bubbling and Bart started sinking. "Yeeeuck! Sinking slime! Help!" Bart cried as he started sinking, the snot teddy just laughed evilly. "Help! Bart cried. "Don't worry, I'm coming!" Called Baby Taichi from Digimon, he grunted as he struggled to tear himself free of the slime gluing him to a stalactite. Eventually he was free but dangling by gooey strands that still held onto his feet. "Helllp!" Bart cried as he sunk deeper. Tai grunted as he bounced towards a stalactite, "nnnnnnngh! Almost there... Gotcha!" He gasped as he grabbed onto the pointed rock. "Nnnnnnnnnnnngh! Nnnnnnnnnnnngh! Yes! Whaaaaa! Oof!" Tai Grunted as he tugged and pulled at the goo until it snapped like elastic bands and knocked him off his perch. "Helllllp!" Bart yelled as he disappeared into the slime, Tai gasped and quickly climbed up onto another stalactite hanging above the bog, he grabbed Bart's hand and pulled him out. They swung onto a dry hard rocky bank near the slime lake. "Thanks dude!" Bart sighed as the babies hugged. However the snot teddy was furious. "You no escape sinky slime! In you go!" The snot teddy yelled as he picked them up and dropped them back in the slime with a splat. "Oh no! Sinking slime!" Tai cried as they both started sinking.